<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Your Fate (Yandere!Lucifer x F!Reader) by Diavolosthots</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30093705">Your Fate (Yandere!Lucifer x F!Reader)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diavolosthots/pseuds/Diavolosthots'>Diavolosthots</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shall We Date?: Obey Me!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Breeding, Collar/leash, F/M, NSFW, Pet Play, Restraints, Yandere, non-con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:00:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,171</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30093705</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diavolosthots/pseuds/Diavolosthots</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucifer grooms MC for himself</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>153</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Your Fate (Yandere!Lucifer x F!Reader)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>You only had him left. The thought alone had you screaming internally and begging to be released. Everyone you ever loved or trusted had abandoned you or had been killed off by none other than him. He was cruel. He was dark. He was demonic. And there was nothing you could do. Lucifer made sure to train you properly and thoroughly, and he’s proud to say that, for the most part, he had broken your spirit. Of course, much like any </span>
  <em>
    <span>pet</span>
  </em>
  <span>, you had moments where you messed up or lashed out; nothing a proper punishment can’t fix. It scared you, though… </span>
  <em>
    <span>He </span>
  </em>
  <span>scared you, to the point where you tried so hard not to mess up, carefully calculating every step you take both figuratively and literally. His punishments were harsh, his hands unforgiving, and the force he puts on your body was almost unbearable. You learned quickly, much to his pleasure, that you needed to behave. The collar he put around your neck, attached to a leash that was always in his gloved hand, was just a reminder of all of that; it was a reminder that you will never have again what you once had. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>No one would save you, and you had tried, which is probably the saddest part. Being in the Devildom, so vulnerable in such an unknown place, had you naive and your guards down after he had shown you so much </span>
  <em>
    <span>protection </span>
  </em>
  <span>and </span>
  <em>
    <span>care</span>
  </em>
  <span>. False, of course, at least to an extent. He would protect you, always, but that doesn’t mean he won’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>punish </span>
  </em>
  <span>you for getting yourself in a situation where you </span>
  <em>
    <span>needed </span>
  </em>
  <span>protection. That’s why he always kept you by his side, in his lap especially, where a firm grip kept you pressed a little too tightly to his chest, his thumb almost mockingly stroking over your hips, while the firm reminder of his hardened cock was pressed against your arse, a manhood that had one too many times penetrated your walls in ways that had you pleading with him pathetically, going as far as to saying you’d sell your soul to him if he just gave you some </span>
  <em>
    <span>peace</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He laughed, of course, and took what he wanted anyway. His words were still ringing in your ears, “I already own you, </span>
  <em>
    <span>pet</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Every single inch of your body and soul belong to me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hell was a terrible place to be in, especially with him. Hell is for the sinners, the takers, the worst of the worst, and yet… why are you here, too? The answer is quite simple, actually, “because I took a liking to you, Darling, and you make my perfect companion.” At least, that is the answer he gave you when he was in a good mood and willing to answer your questions. It never lasted long and you would quickly be shushed if it went too far. With a quick yank to the leash, he’d follow it up with, “That’s quite enough. We don’t want to overwork you with all this thinking, now, do we?” He’d pat your head almost mockingly, as if you were really a pet. Well… you were, to him you were. Nothing more than a lap dog that he took care of. He’d feed you, bathe you, take you anywhere with you on all fours and or in his arms if he, once again, was in a good mood and feeling generous. He also took all his stress out on you with a threat that always circled your mind: impregnation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your words. Your begging and pleading. It all had him grin down at you, enjoying the sight of your helpless self way too much, “don’t worry darling, daddy’s gonna take care of you,” his hips snap forward hard, instinct taking over as he starts fucking you into the mattress, your cries and whimpers resonating in his ears, “I don't have the patience to take my sweet time. I'm going to fill you…” he watches your breasts bounce with every thrust, his eyes digging through your soul, his tongue darting out to kick over his lips, making you feel genuinely disgusted with both yourself and him, “and have you come undone on my cock over and over again, until you beg me to let you rest.” You had, before, passed out from exhaustion because he would just not stop, using you more as a toy than anything. He grunts, dipping his head down to lick over your neck, finding your pulse and biting down right above it. It was his way to establish dominance, to show you who’s really in control and how you can do absolutely nothing about it, especially now with your hands tied and legs spread apart. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s using one of his hands to find your breast and knead it in his hand, still thrusting strong, “these orgasms rushing through you… they’re sucking me in even deeper, ensuring my seed will take place in your womb… and I want </span>
  <b>
    <em>it </em>
  </b>
  <span>to happen.” Empty threats, at least for now, but you always feared they’d come true and you’d really be bound to him. He leans back, looking down at the mark he had left and then reaching over to find the vibrator he used so often to torture you, to edge and overstimulate you for hours. His hips stilling momentarily deep inside you, the tip of his cock pressing against your cervix so nothing even attempts to seep out. “You'll be my good little pet, won’t you?” He turns it on high, beginning to pound into you again as he holds it down against your clit, groaning when he feels you tighten around him. “I'll have you squirting… and the sheets soaked… along with that pretty little cunt of yours, swollen and impregnated by my seed.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Depending on his mood, he may take the time to properly clean you up, something you were somewhat thankful for. Tears would be streaming down your face after the acts and violations to your body, at which he would coo at you and pull you back into his lap, still naked, still exposed. You always feared he’d just take you again, and sometimes he would, softer now but still to show you, you were his. If he wasn’t so kind, he would make sure to leave you there in wet sheets and a sweaty body, his cum seeping out of you. Sometimes he’d go the extra mile and smear it over your body as a form of humiliation, enjoying the sight of your dirty and exhausted self, knowing you couldn’t clean yourself up even if you wanted to. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucifer was cruel, dark, demonic… in the rare moments he showed kindness to you, he made you question your sanity and if all of this really is happening, until it does happen again and the cycle repeats. You can’t escape. Your voice will never be heard. All you can do is accept and hope that death is as sweet as they say it is when it finally does take you. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>